


Don't Drink Tea From A Faulty Robot

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: Amelia Pond and The Sip of Psychic Tea, Also Starring Rory Williams and The Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Echoes of Clara Oswin Oswald, F/M, First Time, M/M, Meddling TARDIS, Multi, Psychic Bleed, Sex Pollen, Space tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Amy drinks a cup of tea from a little adorable robot renowned the galaxy over for being unable to identify the species of the recipient of its meals.  The tea isn't toxic but that's not to say it's something meant for humans.  The Doctor tries to navigate the side effects without any complications but doesn't even make it all the way through Amy's first nap before Rory stumbles into his path.[AKA the one where Amy drinks some tea that gives her psychic bleed for a few weeks and the Doctor has to try not to be affected by it.]





	Don't Drink Tea From A Faulty Robot

          "He doesn't even see you looking, you know that don't you?" Rory said quietly to his wife.

          Amy slid her heated gaze over to Rory and quirked one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I know that, you think I don't know that? The Doctor isn't the sort of man who notices when someone is noticing his finer points, he's the sort of man who notices when you don't."

          "What do you mean by that?" Rory asked after a beat had passed and it was clear she wouldn't continue without being prompted.

          "Well," Amy said, drawing the syllable out significantly as though it should be obvious. "He notices that you don't notice him, doesn't he?" She had that lively spark in her eye that meant she thought she was being especially clever. "You wouldn't notice since you're always watching me watch him, but I'm always watching him watch you and I'm pretty sure he's watching you watch me watch him and getting off on it."

          Rory glanced over at the Doctor, ready to make some offhand comment about how ridiculous that was, only to snap his mouth shut again when his eyes met an intensely curious stare.

          Amy's laugh was low and secretive. "See, he's dying to know what we're talking about because he was watching you watch me fantasize when you walked over here. He probably thinks I'm getting a talking to."

          Rory stared at his wife trying to process what she'd just said before he shook his head sharply. "A talking to? What exactly are you fantasizing about over here?"

          "Oh," Amy said, smirk belying her innocent tone. "You know. Stuff and things."

          "Stuff and-Amy! You are getting a talking to!" Rory hissed, crossing his arms with a huff and glancing back at the Doctor again.

          "Oh hush husband," Amy purred at him, cupping his cheek and leaning in close. "You're the one I chose, you're the one I'm spending the rest of my life bothering. You of all people know just how stubborn I am, so don't go thinking a silly old Doctor is going to turn my head."

          Rory rolled his eyes and protested, "What am I supposed to think then?"

          Amy flashed a quick grin at him before pressing a kiss to his lips impishly. "Maybe you should think with me because, as we've just established, I'm not going anywhere without you anyways so what's the harm in a little thinking?"

          He opened his mouth to tell her exactly the harm in a little thinking but she pressed her lips back against his before he could get a word out. Amy nipped at his bottom lip and slipped her tongue into his mouth for a second before she pulled away sharply.

          "Right Doctor?" Amy called out, turning to the Doctor with an eyebrow raised expectantly.

          "Absolutely!" The Doctor startled back to awareness and looked between the two Ponds in confusion. "Sorry, what?"

          Amy laughed and sauntered closer to the console. "I was just telling Rory that there's never any harm in only just thinking a thing."

          Rory scoffed loudly and trailed behind her as he mumbled, "That's not entirely the point."

          The Doctor frowned seriously and continued in one of his more ominous tones, "Not entirely accurate either."

          "Why can't you ever just agree with me?" Amy demanded, a smile creeping over her face despite her best efforts to look offended.

          "Amelia Pond," he said, staring down his nose at her loftily. "Thinking leads to acting and acting most certainly can bring harm. If you want me to agree with you then maybe you should try being more right."

          "Thinking doesn't always lead to acting," Amy quipped back, unwilling to back down just yet. "That's just nonsense, people think things all the time that they don't act on."

          "That hasn't generally been my experience with your kind," the Doctor replied slowly, eyeing her up and down calculatingly. Amy glared at him for a moment before she sighed and turned back to Rory.

          "Oh fine then," she grumbled. "You two are no fun today."

          The Doctor blinked when Amy turned around and seamlessly fell back into character as the goofy galactic tour guide. A smile burst into being on his face and he leaned into the console to push a few buttons and pull a few levers. Rory still wasn't convinced that he wasn't just hitting random things until he got a completely random result.

          "Alright Ponds!" The Doctor exclaimed as the room began to lurch around chaotically. "Where to next?"

 

**********

  
          "Please enjoy your hot beverage, specially crafted for you by the Oswin1200. Gorgovian Tea is a tradition of your people and we here at Osworld Galactic want you to feel right at home with us!"

          A tinny voice echoed out of the little metal robot carrying the steaming cup as it came to a stop at Amy's feet. The Doctor was still in the middle of his usual excited ramble about whatever crazy place they had happened to wind up so Amy glanced up at Rory and back down at the robot cautiously.

          "Hah," she laughed after a second, shrugging and picking up the cup. "Tradition of 'our people' Rory, did you hear it? Thank you- er, what do we call you?"

          "I'm an Oswin1200 unit deployed to serve the guests of our luxury liner with whatever they need to feel comfortable."

          Rory shrugged at Amy and replied awkwardly, "Thanks then, Oswin?"

          The little robot chirped a few times and another cup materialized, steaming tea slowly appearing in the cup as they watched.

          "...largest ships around at this time- Ooooh look an Oswin1200!" The Doctor exclaimed, bounding over and squatting next to it with his screwdriver excitedly. 

          "One of humanities very first attempts at fusing their more computer based programming with the thought programming of other races, quite a bit faulty unfortunately. They got the scanner all wrong, it could never tell what species it was talking to and they went bankrupt after being sued by millions of people who were served items that they were incapable... of... digesting..."

          The Doctor trailed off as his eyes flitted between the cup the robot was filling and the cup Amy was sipping out of in horror for a moment. She froze, cup halfway to her mouth, and waited for him to share whatever terrible revelation he was having.

          He leaned towards the robot abruptly and sniffed the tea, leaping up and sniffing Amy's cup too before he scanned both cups muttering to himself.

          "Amy, where did you get that tea and please don't tell me that it was the faulty little adorable robot," The Doctor said carefully.

          "The faulty little adorable robot," Amy responded flatly, looking back to Rory in confusion. "It said it was a tradition of our people and gave me this tea, I think it was called-"

          "Gorgovian tea." The Doctor finished in sync with her, eye wide and nervous. "Right, okay, that's what I thought. That's not bad, well it's not the worst, well it's definitely not not the worst but it's not life threatening at least so there's that!"

          "Doctor, explain," Rory reminded him with forced patience as Amy set the cup down and stepped away from it.

          "Gorgovian Tea," The Doctor said slowly, scanning Amy head to toe as he circled her. "It is a tradition of the Laflagian people of the Flagellian Cluster, not toxic to humans so you got lucky there."

          "What is it going to do to me?" Amy asked, trying not to sound scared but not managing to entirely eliminate the alarm in her voice.

          "Absolutely nothing that you'll notice, probably nothing that you'll notice," The Doctor paused and looked over at Rory again. "A few things... you might notice... but it will wear off in two weeks and you'll be back to normal!"

          Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her. "What things?"

          The Doctor breathed in sharply, eyes snapping down to her long fingers wrapped around his arm before going unfocused. "Psychic bleed," he mumbled distractedly.

          "Psychic what?" Rory demanded and his voice seemed to break the small trance The Doctor had entered when Amy had grabbed him. The Doctor jumped and tugged his arm out of Amy's grip before continuing in a clearer tone.

          "Psychic bleed. Your thoughts and emotions will be broadcasting much more loudly for the next two to three weeks, you'll probably see an increase in lucid dreaming but other than that you shouldn't notice much. We just have to stay in the T.A.R.D.I.S so you don't come across any telepaths to offend."

          Amy frowned at him, unsure what exactly he wasn't telling her but sure there was something.

          "So she's just going to have a few intense dreams?" Rory asked, sounding lost. "Doctor, how is that bad? Don't we just have to wait it out?"

          The Doctor went still for a moment, looking between Rory and Amy quickly. "Yes, yes. Just have to wait it out."

          "Oi you, always so dramatic! I thought I was dying or turning into an alien or something and you're telling me I'll just have some fun dreams?" Amy exclaimed, reaching out to smack The Doctor on the shoulder. He deftly ducked out of the way of her hand, eyeing her fingers like they were knives, then turned back to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

          "Come along Ponds, off to quarantine!" he shouted over his shoulder as he raced back.

          "That was," Rory hesitated, glancing at The Doctor's back before turning back to Amy. "That was weird, right? Even for him?"

          Amy shrugged and grabbed Rory's hand, towing him back towards the T.A.R.D.I.S with a confidence she didn't quite feel. "The T.A.R.D.I.S is telepathic, you know that. I'm sure it's fine, he's probably just worrying that my 'psychic bleed' is gonna mess with his controls or something."

          "And how do you know it won't?" Rory asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear her say it.

          "I haven't got a clue but if something does happen The Doctor will sort it, he always does."

          "Oh!" Rory stopped dead in his tracks and his mouth fell open slightly as something occurred to him. 

          Amy tugged at his hand impatiently and looked pointedly at the T.A.R.D.I.S, whose doors The Doctor had just left open under the assumption that the Ponds were right behind him. 

          "What?" she demanded, eyebrow quirking in a way that usually meant she was about done with questions and was ready for actions.

          Rory thought for a moment, trying to figure out whether he was remembering correctly before he committed to sharing. The two of them already thought he was a lovable idiot and he didn't like to play into it if he could help it.

          "C'mon Rory, haven't got all day! Out with it!"

          "We have all of time and space at our fingertips, I think you can spend a minute listening to your husband," Rory grumbled. "It's just...The Doctor."

          Amy's eyes narrowed and Rory rushed to continue before she could snap at him again. "Well isn't he, didn't you tell me once that he was psychic or something?"

          Amy's hand flew up to cover her gasp and her eyes widened almost comically. "Oh, my God. Rory!"

          "That's why he was concerned, who knows what he's going to overhear before this tea wears off!" Rory exclaimed, feeling himself relax with the knowledge that The Doctor wasn't being weird because Amy was secretly dying. "I feel way better now, I was worried something was really wrong."

          Amy's cheeks went slightly pink and she smirked. "Well then, maybe he should be concerned..."

          "Amy-"

          "Ponds!" The Doctor's shout cut Rory off and Amy dragged him the rest of the way into the T.A.R.D.I.S before he could lecture her about the potential downfalls of trying to psychically mess with an alien. 

          "There you are," The Doctor said in a somewhat childish tone, flipping switches and pressing buttons manically. "I was beginning to wonder if I needed to send out a search party."

          The room started to lurch around the second the door closed behind them and Amy narrowed her eyes at The Doctor suspiciously before she tightened her hold on Rory's hand. Rory gave her a confused look as she used the railing to make her way across the room to the entrance to the hallway, towing him behind her the whole way.

          "Right, well, I think we're just gonna grab a quick nap so-" Amy shouted over the din in the control room, eyes wide and innocent.

          The Doctor pushed another button and yanked a toggle as the room quickly evened out. He looked over at Amy with startled eyes and gestured at the door halfheartedly. "Don't you even want to see where we-"

          "We're not going home Doctor," Amy snapped, a note of finality in her tone that even The Doctor had learned to respect. "Pick a new destination- maybe a planet, somewhere warm, we'll see you in the morning. Or a few hours."  


          Rory's gaze bounced back and forth between the two as Amy swept out of the room with him. "Goodnight?" He called back over his shoulder as the door shut behind them. "Amy! What are you up to?"

          A dark grin stole over her face as she turned a corner to find their room right there. "I haven't decided yet, but we're certainly not going home. You know he'd leave us there for a year just to be safe if we let him drop us off now." 

          "Yeah," Rory conceded after a moment of thought. "You're definitely right about that, but what's the-"

          "No plan, Rory! Now hush, let's just," Amy paused and wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively as she opened their door.

          Rory grinned reluctantly as he let himself be tugged into the room. "Amy, I just want a heads up before you throw me into another one of those situations-"

          Amy gave him her very best mystified expression and began, "I don't know what-"

          "You know exactly what I'm talking about," Rory said firmly, tugging her into a hug and kissing her on the nose. "If you're trying another threeway thing you have to let me know before-"

          "Well, hypothetically, if a thing were to develop that was somewhat like a threeway thing with us and," Amy paused as her face flushed and she bit her lip nervously.

          "Us and The Doctor," Rory filled in helpfully, eyebrow quirked as he waited for her to finish.

          "Exactly," Amy said quickly, shifting her body teasingly against him. "Would you really be opposed?"

          Rory sighed heavily, "No, of course not. If we were ever going to... What if things go poorly though? What if we lose... all of this? Have you even thought of that?"

          "Nah," she quipped, tugging his shirt over his head with a smirk. "He loves us, we're his humans. He's not going anywhere."

          "If you're sure," Rory mumbled, letting her push him back onto the bed as she slipped out of her own clothes.

          She grinned down at him, hair in a fiery halo with the way she was back lit. "Have you ever known me not to be sure when it comes to The Doctor? Now stop fussing, I've got a whole situation of my own for you to take care of."

**************************************************************

          Rory woke up a few hours later to Amy writhing around in the sheets moaning. He was about to try to wake her up when he realized she was shimmering slightly with ripples of light and remembered The Doctor mentioning something about weird dreams.

          He climbed out of bed and tugged some pajama pants on as his stomach rumbled. He wandered out into the hallway, heading for the kitchen and hoping to run into The Doctor somewhere along the way.

          As soon as the thoughts kitchen and Doctor crossed his mind, he turned to his right to find himself looking into a kitchen that looked a lot like Amy's childhood kitchen. The Doctor was sitting at the counter, missing his jacket with his shirt sleeves rolled up. A large bowl of custard and a larger plate of fish fingers sat in front of him.

          "Rory," The Doctor greeted through a mouthful of half chewed food. "What brings you to the kitchen in the middle of Amy's nap?"

          "She kicked me and I woke up, hang on- how do you know she's still napping? She could be getting dressed," Rory asked, head tilting as he watched The Doctor for any hints.

          The Doctor blushed and opened his mouth to reply just as a thread of light shimmered through the wall and reached out to connect to The Doctor's temple.

          "Is that-" Rory trailed off, feeling his face flush as well as he thought about how aroused Amy had been in her sleep when he'd left.

          "I'm sorry, Rory, I can't stop it. She's broadcasting and the T.A.R.D.I.S is amplifying it and, well, I tried to take you home," The Doctor said in a rush, looking away.

          Rory wandered over and took a seat next to him, reaching out to dip a finger in the custard. "That's alright Doctor, I'm well aware of what Amy dreams about."

          The Doctor squinted over at him briefly like he wasn't sure he was allowed to ask but his mischievous grin won out and his eyes sparked at Rory as he asked, "Did you guys really used to... pretend?"

          "Pretend?" Rory asked, popping his finger into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it to clean off the custard. Rory froze, finger in his mouth, as he saw The Doctor's eyes track to his mouth. He pulled his finger out slowly and heard Amy's words from earlier echoing in his head.

          "Oh, you mean like role play?" Rory asked hesitantly, biting his lip and glancing away.

          "Did you like being me?" The Doctor asked, something slightly nervous in the back of his eyes.

          "Did I," Rory trailed off, trying to figure out what he was really asking. This was usually Amy's territory. "I mean, Amy really liked it so I guess, yeah?"

          Rory could see that that wasn't quite the answer The Doctor had wanted and he reached out instinctively, fingers wrapping around his surprisingly delicate wrist. "I don't know what you were asking exactly but it was good, alright?"

          Rory could feel his pulse in his wrist and it felt fast, even accounting for the extra heart. The Doctor was about to respond when Rory saw a thread of light twine out of the wall delicately, reaching out quickly and sinking into The Doctor's temple before he could say anything.

          Rory gasped as a pulse of energy shot through him, leaving his skin tingling and awake behind it. "What?" Rory gasped as his grip tightened automatically in response to the stimuli.

          "Amy," The Doctor ground out, tugging weakly at his wrist as another pulse of energy shot between them. "When the light touches me, I can see her dreams as though I'm there. I don't broadcast nearly as strongly as she is right now unless I put in some effort but you're still getting some feedback from my touch telepathy."

          "But you could show me?" Rory asked, letting go of his wrist reflexively as the light faded again.

          "Rory," The Doctor said nervously, standing and backing towards the door. "I don't think that would be a very good idea."

          "Why not?" Rory demanded, standing and following The Doctor.

          The Doctor stumbled slightly, catching himself on the wall as another golden tendril shot out to caress his temple. "Because I'm not entirely sure how much control I have over myself and it's been a very very long time since I lost control over myself."

          Rory rolled his eyes and tugged him up, ducking under his arm to help him walk. "At least let me help you get wherever you're going."

          "Rory!" The Doctor gasped, groaning at the warm solid weight of Rory pressed against his side.

          The next tendril to curl out of the wall was twice as thick as the last few and The Doctor's eyes widened. "Go!" The Doctor flailed slightly, trying to get away from Rory.

          Rory eyed the new tendril and took stock of the Doctor's panic. He nodded and started to take a step back before the tendril made contact and The Doctor's hand shot out to grab Rory's wrist. 

          "Doctor?" Rory hissed, every nerve in his body seeming to sing the second their skin touched. The Doctor's eyes flared with the light and he backed Rory into the wall roughly, Rory blinked as his mind was filled with disjointed shots of the three of them in various states of undress and positions.

          The Doctor leaned in and nuzzled into the crook of Rory's neck, breathing hard.

          "Rory," he whined, licking a strip up Rory's neck and biting down on his earlobe as Rory's mind was filled with the image of Amy doing it to The Doctor.

          "I-it's okay Doctor," Rory stammered, hands coming up slowly to trace patterns soothingly up his arms. "What do you need?"

          The Doctor shuddered against him and looked up with unfocused eyes, zeroing in on his lips. Rory's tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip and The Doctor darted in to kiss him softly.

          Rory groaned as arousal shot through him, pooling in his cock and making his fingers tingle. Rory could see in his mind an image of Amy, splayed out on a bed with her hair fanned out around her as she touched herself to the sight of them making out.

          "Doctor, what-?" Rory breathed against The Doctor's lips.

          "Please Rory, please I need," The Doctor moaned, fingers dipping under his shirt and tripping across his stomach to tickle up his sides.

          The golden glow slacked off again and The Doctor took a tremulous breath in as he disentangled them quickly. "I'm so sorry."

          Rory was breathing quickly, half hard, and torn between wanting to pull him back in for another kiss and wanting to go wake Amy up. He eyed The Doctor and his eyes stuck on the tented front of his trousers. He followed Rory's gaze with his own and his face flushed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

          The Doctor froze as Rory reached out with a slightly shaking hand to stroke his thumb down the Doctor's cheek softly. "You never have to be sorry with us, you know that."

          The Doctor saw a tendril slowly advancing on them and he pressed his cheek into Rory's palm, pupils dilated, letting his tongue flick out to pull his thumb into his mouth.

          "You should go back to your wife, Mr. Pond," The Doctor mumbled around the thumb in his mouth, eyes filling with light as the tendril made contact. Rory sucked air in as the nerve burning pleasure shifted over his skin, spiking out from where The Doctor had his lips wrapped around his thumb.

          "I really don't think that's what she'd want, Doctor," Rory whispered, reaching up to run his free hand through The Doctor's hair. He pulled his thumb away gently and pulled him forward by the hair until he could kiss him again.

          The Doctor surged forward into their kiss as a second tendril slipped out and touched down on his hip with a flash of light. He pressed Rory back into the wall of the hallway and rutted up against him helplessly.

          "She just," The Doctor keened, biting into Rory's shoulder harshly and trying to get his voice under control. " _Wants_ so strongly, it's being boosted by the tea and I've never experienced anything quite as compelling as this."

          "So you only want me because she wants me?" Rory panted, not sure if that was better or worse than the alternative.

          "No, no Rory," The Doctor said, pausing and looking into his eyes with his luminescent gaze with what looked like a lot of effort. "The T.A.R.D.I.S was right when she called you the beautiful one, you're both beautiful. I'm never not noticing how beautiful and perfect and brilliant the both of you are. I'm finding the urge to kiss you irresistible because of her influence but the urge wouldn't be there if I didn't already feel it."

          A third tendril reached out and Rory felt like all the hair on his arms stood up. The Doctor shifted against Rory's leg in small movements and pressed his forehead against Rory's.

          Rory lifted his head and pressed his lips solidly to The Doctor's. He shoved a hand between them and went for The Doctor's belt.

          "Rory," The Doctor forced out, a note of alarm in his voice.

          "It's okay Doctor, you can trust me. It all works the same down there?"

          "Well, yes, it does essentially, but-" The Doctor's voice cut off as fourth tendril reached out and Rory's cock throbbed as Amy moaned in his head. "Fuck," The Doctor cursed, shaking his head and biting his lip. Rory's hand successfully made it into The Doctor's clothes and The Doctor caught his wrist before his fingers could dip into his underwear.

          "We're self lubricating," he warned in a faint voice. "Just so you're not surprised."

          Rory's eyebrows jumped up and he leaned in to capture his lips reassuringly as he slipped his hand under the last layer of fabric. The Doctor was hard, and slick without being wet. He tugged himself out of his own pants and pulled The Doctor in so he could wrap his fingers around them both.

          The Doctor cried out as their cocks slid against each other and shoved his tongue into Rory's mouth. "Rory, before we go any further than this I need to be very clear with you. Amelia cannot know that this happened, she may be having a vivid dream about this happening right now but you cannot confirm that it happened. I wasn't ready for how strong my reaction to her would be and I intend this to be my only slip up. If you tell her, I can't be sure it won't make her effect even stronger."

          "Doctor, I can't keep-"

          "Rory, I can erase your memory of this encounter if you'd prefer."

          Rory pulled back and narrowed his eyes at him. "You're not mucking about in my memory Timelord. I'll try not to tell her, within reason, but fair warning Doctor? I'm pretty sure she intends on purposely making it as difficult as possible for you until this tea wears off regardless of whether she knows this happened or not."

          The Doctor sighed against him and bucked into his hold. "Of course she does, she's incorrigible."

          Rory leaned in and kissed him thoroughly, tickling the roof of his mouth the way that Amy always did to tease him. "You wouldn't want her any other way and you know it. You preen under her attention and wilt without it."

          "Yours too, Rory Williams," The Doctor's voice broke desperately on his last name and Rory's stomach tightened as his climax edged closer. "What's the point in being clever when there's no one there to appreciate it?"

          Rory twisted his wrist as he jerked them off quickly between them. A fifth tendril, thicker than all the rest twisted out and The Doctor moaned and shook his head as it approached.

          "T-too much," he whimpered, a droplet of sweat trickling down from his temple as he clawed at Rory's shirtfront trying to drag him closer.

          The tendril connected itself to the center of The Doctor's back and he let out a shout as the light poured out of his eyes and whited out everything in the hallway. Rory felt everything fizz and then he was floating in a white chasm, twisted into a passionate knot with the Doctor as the universe flooded the white space and all of time seemed to rush past them as everything burned down around them.

          Amy's moans filled the air around them and Rory sucked The Doctor's tongue into his mouth as he orgasmed with everything he had left.

          Rory came back to himself an indeterminate amount of time later, glancing around in a daze to see The Doctor straightening his clothes quickly. He looked up at Rory with startled eyes and glanced back down the hall at Rory and Amy's door.

          "You should head back to the room, she'll have woken up just then. I'm sure she's wondering where you got off to." The Doctor turned to flee, as far as Rory could tell, and Rory called after him before he could disappear down the twisting corridors.

          "Doctor, you better figure out a destination because if she makes it to that console room and you try to take us home again, I won't be held responsible for what she does."

          The Doctor frowned at him. "I know better than to try that again. I'll take us somewhere else. The T.A.R.D.I.S may not listen to me though, she gets a bit temperamental when she thinks she knows what's best for me."

          Rory laughed as The Doctor bounded off to the console room, tucking himself back into his clothes and rinsing his hands off in the kitchen before heading back to Amy.

          Amy was sitting in the center of the bed, comforter scrunched up around her, hair wild and a flush high on her cheeks.

          Her eyes flew to him as the door slid open and she gave him an accusing stare.

          "Mr. Pond."

          "Mrs. Pond?" Rory responded, only sounding half terrified and calling it a win.

          "I know part of that wasn't a dream."

          "I don't know what you-" Rory began, already not believing himself.

          "Rory."

          "Amy-"

          "I'm only bringing it up because I wanted to clarify that I'll only be upset with you if you aren't on board when my plan eventually comes to fruition. Other than that, keep your silly secrets. If you don't want to be on the same team, that's fine, I won't clue you in either." Amy's eyes flashed at him challengingly and she crooked a finger at him with a saucy wink.

          "Now get the bloody hell back into this bed you idiot, I think you know what I just woke up from and I don't care how recently you came. You're not done until I do."

          Rory shook his head and crawled back into the bed.

**********************

          Across the ship in the console room, The Doctor collapsed onto one of the chairs as a fresh wave of arousal swept down the amplified psychic link with Amy and also down the new tenuous link he'd accidentally established with Rory earlier. He rolled his eyes, humans were so horny so often. This was going to be a long couple weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing more of this story, Amy will be trying to woo The Doctor herself as well as initiate a threesome and Rory will be trying to keep them all balanced as they inevitably get dragged on an adventure by The Doctor. I'm aiming for three or four parts. Let me know what you think! I'm working on this and a series a one shots for Suits so it's a toss up which one I'll be working on next. If you'd rather it be this one, shoot me a kudos/comment as a vote :)
> 
> All my love and thanks for reading <3


End file.
